Jalan Tanpa Lampu
by pacarnyaHaechan
Summary: Dengan atau tanpa lampu, Jeno tetap tidak akan keberatan menghabiskan beberapa menit di depan rumah gelap yang biasanya pada jam 9 malam akan terdengar suara piano di sana. Suara piano yang sepertinya pernah didengarnya dulu entah kapan, di mana, dan siapa yang memainkan. [Tag: Renjun, NCT Dream, Noren]
1. Chapter 1

**[Jalan Tanpa Lampu]**

.

.

Jeno menghela napas melihat jarum pada jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangannya menunjuk tepat di tengah angka 8 dan 9. Hari sudah malam tapi tidak gelap. Lampu-lampu jalanan sudah dinyalakan, yang mana membuat perjalanan pulang Jeno jadi tidak terlalu sepi. Orang-orang juga masih terlihat berada di luar rumah, entah sedang apa.

Sebenarnya, Jeno tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan ada lampu atau tidak di sana. Toh, dia juga masih bisa melihat jalannya walaupun tidak ada lampu yang menyala sekalipun. Tapi tetap saja sekali-sekali, Jeno pernah asal berkata betapa baiknya jika ada yang dengan itikad baiknya bersukarela menyumbangkan lampu di jalan portal menuju rumahnya.

Mungkin berlawanan dengan kata-kata sebelum ini, tapi entah kenapa, di jalanan yang satu ini benar-benar gelap yang… gelap total. Yang bisa dia lihat tanpa bantuan flashlight hapenya hanyalah lampu rumah yang berada persis di ujung jalan. Jauh. Entah bosan atau takut gelap, Jeno selalu tanpa sadar mempercepat langkahnya kalau sedang berada di jalan itu.

Yah, tapi itu cerita beberapa bulan lalu. Sekarang, sudah tidak lagi.

Hm? Oh, masih belum ada lampu kok. Masih sama gelapnya. Yang berbeda adalah sekarang sudah ada yang membuat Jeno betah melelet-leletkan kakinya.

Jeno menyalakan flashlight hapenya seraya mulai berbelok ke jalan gelap rumahnya.

"Oh, hari ini lebih cepat ya," gumamnya tanpa sadar ketika telinganya mulai mendengar sayup-sayup suara piano dari salah satu rumah di jalan tanpa lampu itu.

Sedikit malu mengakui ini, tapi Jeno sering telat pulang karena sengaja mendengarkan suara piano itu yang selalu terdengar pukul 9 malam. Jeno tahu ada yang namanya youtube, jadi seharusnya dia bisa mencari musik-musik klasik di sana yang dimainkan oleh barangkali pemain yang lebih profesional, tapi… hmm… beda? Entahlah. Dia merasa permainan piano si tetangga ini lebih membuatnya tenang ketimbang suara piano hasil rekaman.

Tapi yang lebih penting adalah Jeno merasa ada sesuatu yang familiar dari suara pianonya. Jeno jadi mengingat-ingat apa memang ada temannya yang bisa memainkan piano, yang juga tinggal hanya berbeda berapa gang dari rumahnya. Hm, tidak terpikirkan satu pun nama yang memungkinkan.

Kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk terbuai perlahan terangkat ketika menyadari suara pianonya tidak terdengar lagi. Dia lihat lagi jamnya. Jam 9 lewat 15 menit. Yah, mulai lebih cepat berarti selesainya juga lebih cepat ya. Pikirnya sambil berbalik badan, ingin melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya yang tidak panjang. Sekilas dia mendengar suara pagar yang dibuka dari arah belakangnya. Mungkin itu si pemain piano, tapi Jeno putuskan untuk tidak menengok untuk melihat siapa itu. Dia hanya tertarik pada pianonya, bukan orangnya.

Tapi pada akhirnya Jeno mau tidak mau harus menoleh ketika ada yang memanggil-manggilnya dari belakang.

"Hei!" panggil orang itu sambil berlari kecil mengejar. "Ini punyamu?"

Jeno lihat headset putih miliknya ada di genggaman tangan orang itu yang perawakannya lebih mungil dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Iya, tadi dia memang mengenakan headset, tapi dilepas karena ingin mendengarkan piano di sana.

Seharusnya, yang terjadi adalah Jeno langsung menerima headsetnya dan mengucapkan terimakasih, lalu berbalik lagi. Jeno juga pada dasarnya hanya fokus pada benda miliknya yang tertinggal tadi, tapi ternyata tidak demikian dengan orang itu –dia hanya melihat Jeno tanpa berkedip.

Sempat Jeno ingin bertanya, tapi ketika dia perhatikan lagi wajah orang di depannya, dia mendapatkan perasaan yang sama dengan ketika dia mendengarkan suara piano tetangganya –familiar.

"Lee Jeno bukan?" katanya sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya. "Teman sekelas pas SD…."

Ah. Iya. Dia mengenalnya.

"Renjun ya? Huang Renjun?"

Yang ditanya menganggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum, memamerkan gingsulnya.

"Kamu tinggal di sini? Sejak kapan? Aku tidak pernah tahu." Jeno berkata lalu menepuk pundak Renjun pelan. "Rumahku di ujung jalan sana, di kanan jalan."

"Hmm. Aku… bukan baru-baru ini sih pindahnya, tapi aku masih belum pernah jalan-jalan di sekitar sini. Paling hanya ke toko di depan SMP dekat lapangan basket." Renjun mengangkat tangannya sambil menunjuk ke arah yang berlawanan dengan jalan ke rumah Jeno. Jeno hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Memang di dekat rumahnya tidak ada apa-apa, jadi normal kalau Renjun tidak pernah ke sana karena memang tidak ada keperluan.

Jeno lalu bertanya kenapa Renjun keluar rumah. "Oh. Itu, disuruh ibu beli obat."

"Obat? Obat apa?"

Renjun menahan tawa. "Obat gatal. Alergi. Kamu? Habis dari mana?" dia memperhatikan pakaian Jeno yang terlihat sangat ribet dan lengkap –tas, jaket, sepatu bertali. "Tidak mungkin kan kamu baru pulang sekolah?"

"Tidak, lah," jawabnya sambil tertawa pelan. "Dari bimbingan. Tapi aku memang dari sekolah langsung ke tempat bimbingan sih, jadi bisa dibilang aku baru pulang."

Oke, jadi Jeno berkata begitu niatnya ingin membuat Renjun tertawa basa-basi atau yang sejenisnya. Rata-rata, reaksi teman-temannya selalu sama ketika mendengar soal Jeno yang mendekam di tempat bimbingan dari pukul setengah 3 sampai pukul 8 lewat –itupun karena bimbingannya sudah tutup pukul sekian.

Tapi Renjun terlihat begitu bingung.

"Selama itu? Kenapa?" tanyanya. "Kamu juga masih kelas 2, kan?"

Jeno mengangguk. Iya, dia memang kelas 2 SMA.

"…terus kenapa?"

"'kenapa'… apanya?" Jeno tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Renjun dengan kenapa. Apa seaneh itu? Teman-temannya juga banyak yang seperti dia, walaupun mereka datang sesuai jadwal saja –Jeno hampir setiap hari. "Tahun depan kita ujian, kan? Jadi ya… aku harus belajar."

Renjun diam. Dia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, dan itu membuat Jeno sedikit mengingat-ingat apa ada kata-katanya yang salah tadi. "…rajin sekali. Teman-teman di sekolahku semuanya masih santai-santai lho."

"Ya… tiap orang beda kok," balas Jeno, dengan kali ini berusaha agar tidak salah berkata. "Kalau aku, aku serba biasa. Jadi kalau aku tidak bekerja lebih keras dari yang lain… aku jadi benar-benar tidak bisa apa-apa."

Jeno tidak terlalu ingat bagaimana setelah itu, dia tiba-tiba sudah berada di dalam kamarnya. Dia tidak ingat bagaimana mereka akhirnya hanya saling pamit karena masing-masing mereka mempunyai keperluan berbeda. Jeno harus pulang, dan Renjun juga harus membelikan titipan ibunya. Dia tidak ingat bagaimana Renjun membalasi kata-katanya barusan –kata-kata yang lagi-lagi dia yakini adalah salah berkata.

Banyak hal yang dia lupakan dari pertemuannya dengan si teman semasa SD-nya itu setelah sekian lama, sampai akhirnya Jeno merasa tidak perlu untuk mengingat-ingat.

Tapi ada satu hal yang terasa mengharuskannya mengingat ketika dia sadari setelah beberapa hari, dia tidak pernah mendengar suara piano dari rumah di jalan gelap itu lagi. Jeno lalu menyeret kakinya pulang.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **a/n.** bismillah bakal selesai dua chapter! Aku lagi writer block huhu

ini isinya bakalan hasil dari ngobrol2ku sama temen-temen pas mau UN kemaren haha please look forward to it!


	2. Chapter 2

Jeno tidak pernah benar-benar memerhatikan temannya semasa SD.

Tidak banyak hal pada masa itu yang Jeno ingin kenang, mengingat dia yang pendiam ini kurang begitu diterima di sana –pengecualian jika dia pintar membuat banyak orang tertawa, tapi sayangnya, dia tidak.

Tapi juga, ada satu temannya yang menurutnya bahkan jauh, jauh lebih pendiam darinya, tapi dia lebih mudah diingat di kalangan anak-anak di kelas. Itu karena kemampuannya bermain piano.

"Huang Renjun anak kelas 2-B itu pintar sekali bermain piano!" omongan seperti ini sering Jeno dengar dulu, yang akhirnya juga membuatnya penasaran seperti apa bunyi pianonya.

Mereka ini teman sekelas dulunya. Tapi Jeno tidak pernah berkesempatan mendengar permainan pianonya yang konon sangat indah dibawakan si anak bergingsul itu.

Jeno baru bisa mendengarkannya saat acara kelulusan, di mana anak bernama Huang Renjun itu diberikan waktu untuk memainkan pianonya sebagai acara penutupan. Dan memang benar indahnya. Alunan piano yang halus menggambarkan suasana perpisahan yang awalnya Jeno anggap biasa, tapi sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang lebih dari itu.

Itu adalah pertama dan terakhir kali Jeno mendengar pianonya. Hanya sekali, tapi sangat membekas. Layaknya pertanyaan yang sudah lama dipendam, dan akhirnya terjawab tanpa pernah ditanyakan. Rasa penasarannya berhenti di sana, apalagi waktu dia dengar si pianis kecil itu mendaftar ke sekolah berbeda.

Suara piano itu sudah tidak pernah terdengar mengiang-ngiang lagi pada umurnya yang kesekian-belas sekarang ini, sehingga waktu malam itu dia tidak sengaja bertemu lagi dengan si pianis di jalan pulang karena permainannya yang terdengar familiar, itu membuatnya... terkejut? Dia benar tidak mengira. Apalagi ketika ternyata si pianis kecil itu –ya, dia tetap kecil– mengenalinya.

Di jalan gelap, mereka tidak berbicara lama-lama. Hanya basa-basi sekenanya. Mereka juga tidak pernah dekat. Tidak ada yang bisa dibicarakan panjang-panjang di antara mereka, sampai-sampai Jeno juga jadi tidak mengerti kenapa setelah mereka bicara sebentar, Renjun sempat terdiam sesaat sebelum mereka akhirnya saling pamit.

Jeno terus memikirkan apa ada yang salah dari kata-katanya ketika melanjutkan jalannya pulang. Mungkin sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa, tapi mungkin juga memang dia ada salah kata. Yang manapun jawabannya, Jeno juga belum tahu bahkan setelah kira-kira seminggu dia tidak lagi mendengar suara piano dari rumah mantan teman sekelasnya itu malam-malam. Suara yang selama ini menjadi temannya pulang melewati jalanan gelap di mana lampu tak ada yang menyala.

Jeno sudah terbawa biasa dengan suara alunan pianonya. Jeno pikir, dia juga masih bisa terbawa biasa untuk sekali lagi yang terakhir ini dengan perjalanan pulang yang gelap dan sepi. Sama seperti dulu.

Tapi ketika dia akhirnya mulai kembali terbiasa, hari ini, pukul 7 malam, dia mendengar suara itu lagi. Piano Renjun.

Jeno tahu lagu apa yang dimainkan Renjun saat ini; Reminiscent di menit terakhir. Mengetahui itu, Jeno tetap diam di tempat, memerhatikan jendela rumah tempat alunan itu berasal, yang dia baru sadari dapat dilihatnya dengan samar bayang seseorang bermain piano dari sana.

Begitu alunan lagu itu berakhir, Jeno tanpa pikir panjang menepukkan tangannya lambat-lambat, namun kuat. Suaranya terdengar. Terbukti dari menolehnya kepala sang pianis ke luar jendela, yang bisa dilihat olehnya seorang pemuda berseragam sedang mengukir senyum dan melambaikan tangan.

"B-Berapa lama kamu di sini...?" kata si pianis, Renjun, dengan suara pelan bersamaan dengan dirinya berjalan mendekat ke pagar rumah dan membukanya.

Jeno mengendikkan bahu, ingin menggoda lawan bicaranya yang benar-benar terlihat salah tingkah. "Cukup lama. Rasanya seperti aku mendengar permainan solo dari awal sampai akhir," katanya dengan senyum tipis, tapi tidak lama karena setelahnya dia tertawa sendiri. "Bercanda. Aku baru sebentar. Kenapa memang? Aku kira piano-mu rusak. Sudah lama tidak mendengar piano-mu lagi di sini tiap aku pulang bimbingan."

"Itu... tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Kamu juga kenapa sudah pulang jam segini?" dia balik bertanya. "Bukannya kamu biasa lebih malam lagi?"

"Yah, besok sekolah swasta mulai ujian. Yang sekolahnya bukan swasta dilarang konsultasi. Prioritas, katanya."

Renjun bergumam sekenanya. Dia tidak terlalu tahu soal bimbel. Terakhir dia berurusan dengan hal seperti itu, ya... SMP kelas 3.

Jeno bisa mengerti Renjun seperti ingin memintanya pulang, tapi dia tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan macam ini untuk bertanya, "Hei, aku ada salah?" Jeno memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Itu cara dia menegaskan. "Waktu terakhir aku bicara padamu seperti ini, aku sepertinya menyinggungmu ya? Kamu sempat diam."

Benar-benar bukan berlebihan kalau Jeno menganggap Renjun ini tidak punya bakat berbohong. Dia memang menyangkal, tapi kalau respons pertamanya adalah menggigit bibir bawah, bagaiman Jeno bisa langsung mengiyakan dan berbalik pulang?

"Tidak usah bohong. Kalau memang aku ada salah, aku ingin langsung minta maaf di sini. Aku juga kepikiran soalnya," tegasnya lagi, kali ini lebih ingin mencoba membuat Renjun untuk menatapnya langsung. "Maaf ya? Apapun salahku waktu itu, aku minta maaf."

"...jangan minta maaf kalau kamu tidak tahu kamu salah apa..." Renjun membuang muka. "Dan aku tidak bohong soal kamu tidak berbuat salah. Aku saja yang berlebihan."

"Berlebihan bagaimana?"

Renjun tidak langsung menjawab. Dia hanya berjalan membelakangi Jeno, yang mana sempat membuat Jeno menghela napas. Sepertinya memang Renjun tidak ingin memaafkannya.

Tapi Renjun berbalik. "Sini." Dia meminta Jeno mengikutinya.

TBC

a/n. helo.

dadah.


	3. Chapter 3

'Sini', adalah yang Renjun katakan pada Jeno, tanpa mengatakan apapun yang lain soal ke mana dia akan berjalan.

Sepanjang jalan gelap, Renjun tak sekalipun menoleh. Dia seakan percaya Jeno tidak akan tiba-tiba berbalik arah, melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya dari bimbingan.

Bayangan untuk segera menghangatkan diri dalam selimut sudah tidak bisa dielak lagi apalagi bagi Jeno yang belum istirahat sejak pulang sekolah, tapi Renjun seakan menariknya dengan tali tak terlihat yang mau tak mau membuatnya terus berjalan. Itu rasa penasaran.

Jeno yang sempat ingin membuka obrolan, mengurungkan niat begitu Renjun ternyata mengarah ke jalan terang –daerah pertokoan yang dipenuhi lampu jalan. Di jalan ini, sejauh lemparan matanya, di mana-mana memang masih ada tanda kehidupan. Mobil, toko, anak-anak. Perjalanan pulangnya selama ini memang tidak terasa sepi di sini.

"Ada yang ingin kamu beli?" tanya Jeno begitu Renjun melangkahkan kakinya ke salah satu toko kelontong.

Renjun menoleh sebentar, lalu mengiyakan seadanya.

"Njunie!" penjaga toko yang didatangi mereka itu terlihat senang melihat Renjun, terbukti dari deretan gigi yang dipamerkannya. "Ada yang kaucari di sini?"

Dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada, Jeno hanya menunggu Renjun melihat-lihat isi lemari pendingin. Dia juga terlihat menyempatkan diri mengobrol dengan si penjaga toko yang terlihat lebih tua beberapa tahun.

"Temanmu?" Jeno bertanya lagi saat berjalan menjauh dari toko dan penjaganya yang masih melempar senyum. "Lalu… ini buatku?" dia merujuk pada susu kotak yang baru saja disodorkan Renjun.

"Iya, tadi itu temanku, dan iya, itu memang buatmu." Dia menjawab dengan tampang datar, lalu tersenyum geli melihat wajah temannya yang lebih tinggi itu. "Apa? Kamu tidak suka susu?"

"Suka. Suka-sukaaja," balasnya sambil memasukkan benda kotak itu dalam saku celana –oh, tidak muat ternyata. "Jadi kamu mengajakku ke sini itu untuk mentraktirku susu?"

Renjun menggeleng. "Aku ingin kamu melihat temanku itu," katanya. Dia mulai menusukkan sedotannya sambil berjalan. "Dia teman SMP-ku. Aku mengenalnya sejak awal masuk sekolah."

"…? Dia seumuran kita?"

"Tidak. Dia lebih tua dua tahun," kata Renjun. "Dia sempat dua kali tinggal kelas."

Jeno tidak banyak merespons. Dia masih belum mengerti di bagian mana dari orang itu yang membuat Renjun merasa mereka harus bertemu. Soal tinggal kelasnya itu pun Jeno tidak kepikiran apa-apa sebagai komentar.

Malam makin dingin ketika Renjun tidak berbelok ke arah jalan gelap, jalan menuju rumah mereka. Dia berjalan lurus, masih meminta Jeno mengikuti.

Sejak ingatannya yang pertama, Jeno tidak pernah pindah rumah. Dia selalu di rumahnya yang sekarang dari dulu. Seharusnya dia lebih paham dengan tempat tinggalnya sendiri ketimbang Renjun yang terhitung baru pindah jika dibandingkan dengannya.

Tapi nyatanya, Jeno tidak tahu adanya taman bermain kecil tidak jauh dari gang rumahnya. Dia baru tahu hari ini karena Renjun memintanya ikut.

"Kamu tidak tahu tempat ini?" Renjun bertanya sambil mendekati ayunan. "Tiap aku bosan atau banyak pikiran, aku selalu ke sini. Temanku juga selalu ada di sini."

"Teman?"

Renjun menjawab dengan senyuman matanya. "Dia di sini."

Malam benar-benar semakin dingin di sana. Pipi dirasakan Jeno mengeras, dan kata-kata Renjun sama sekali tidak membantu. Jelas-jelas hanya ada mereka berdua di sana, tapi Renjun… dia hanya tersenyum….

"Meong!"

Jeno hampir terloncat begitu ada sekelebat hitam melesat cepat ke pangkuan Renjun yang sudah duduk nyaman di ayunan. "…Kucing?"

"Hm-hm! Ini temanku, Romeo! Kenapa? Kamu takut kucing?"

"Tidak… tapi aku… err… alergi…."

Renjun tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum menurunkan si kucing ke tanah. Dia juga mengarahkan kucingnya supaya pergi dari sana.

"Maaf, kamu jadi harus mengusir temanmu…." Jeno menggaruk tengkuknya, tidak enak melihat bagaimana kucing itu tadi sempat mengeong seperti meminta untuk tetap tinggal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tidak bawa makanannya."

Renjun kemudian meminta Jeno untuk ikut duduk di ayunan kosong di sebelahnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Jeno menurut. Dia mulai menempati ayunan yang pegangannya terasa sangat dingin pada telapak tangannya.

Ingin saja Jeno merutuki dirinya sendiri yang ternyata tidak sepandai itu mencairkan suasana. Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, Jeno tidak juga mendengarkan apapun dari Renjun soal apa yang membuatnya membawanya ke tempat itu. Di antara mereka, tidak ada yang bicara sampai Renjun mulai bergumam, "Aku dulu biasa main di luar sampai malam dengan temanku tadi itu."

"Main?"

"Iya. Lari-larian keliling komplek dan segala macamnya," katanya sambil menerawang langit malam. "Paling sering main polisi-polisian. Aku jadi polisi, dia jadi maling. Pernah juga bareng yang lain main kembang api padahal bukan musimnya. Di antara teman-teman semua, dia memang yang paling tua dan paling dewasa. Dia sadar dialah kakaknya."

Renjun menghela napasnya pelan sebelum menghentakkan ayunannya, seperti sengaja memberi waktu untuk Jeno mencerna kata-katanya. Jeno berhasil mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Renjun, tapi waktu yang diberikan tidak cukup untuknya tahu apa yang seharusnya dia katakan selanjutnya.

Sebelum Jeno dapat menemukan balasan yang tepat, Renjun mendahuluinya dan berbisik, "Dia pernah bilang padaku bahwa kita bisa jadi apapun."

Kita bisa jadi apapun.

Apapun yang kita inginkan, dengan usaha, bisa didapatkan.

Kita adalah makhluk tanpa batas tanpa ada yang mengekang.

Atau seperti itulah yang Renjun dengar dari temannya tadi, katanya.

Jeno terus melihat Renjun yang menatap tanah. Ayunannya masih bergerak, dan perlahan berhenti begitu Renjun menapakkan kakinya sedikit-sedikit.

"Tapi dia salah." Renjun berbisik pelan saat ayunan benar-benar akan berhenti. "Kita sama sekali bukan makhluk tanpa batas."

Pada dasarnya, Renjun senang membuat Jeno penasaran. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa sampai Jeno benar-benar bertanya apa maksudnya.

"Iya, aku frustrasi. Aku kesal karena aku jadi terlalu sadar kalau aku tidak bisa jadi apa-apa."

Tidak bisa jadi apa-apa. Bukan salah Renjun kalau dia jadi berpikir begitu waktu dia terus melihat nilainya yang terus menurun dan masih belum tergerak untuk memperbaiki layaknya teman-temannya yang lain. Dia masih terus bermain piano dengan tenang. Dia berpegang erat pada satu kepercayaan kecil yang disimpannya dalam-dalam bahwa bagaimanapun, pada akhirnya semua akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi kepercayaannya itu tiba-tiba luntur waktu dia bertemu dengan Jeno lagi. Teman SD-nya yang dari dulu dikenal pintar.

Lega dirasakan Renjun saat Jeno mengenalinya, padahal dulu mereka sama sekali tidak pernah ada interaksi berarti. Lalu cemas mulai merasuk saat Jeno bilang dia baru pulang bimbingan padahal malam sudah larut.

"Ini aneh –sangat aneh. Tapi kamu tahu kan kamu tuh… pintar? Kamu di atas rata-rata. Aku yakin nilaimu masih tinggi-tinggi. Kamu sudah sepintar ini pun masih terus berusaha lebih… lalu aku?" dia menyelakan tertawa miris. Menertawai dirinya sendiri, barangkali. "Orang biasa seperti aku itu yang harusnya berusaha lebih. Bukannya belajar lebih keras, tapi malah enak main piano. Jatuhnya seperti aku tidak tahu diri kan?"

Renjun tidak ingin menyalahkan Jeno. Sama sekali tidak. Tapi jujur saja, pertemuannya kembali dengan Jeno waktu itu adalah satu dari sedikit faktor yang membuatnya jadi enggan memainkan pianonya beberapa waktu terakhir. Rasanya seperti ada yang menertawainya tiap dia hendak mendekati piano yang tutsnya sudah dihafal sedemikian rupa oleh jarinya. Rasanya berat. Ada perasaan malu yang mulai tumbuh seiring dia merasa dirinya semakin hari semakin tidak berguna. Rasa percaya bahwa pada akhirnya semua akan baik-baik saja mulai luntur dan hilang entah ke mana.

Jeno mengulum bibir, tidak berkata apa-apa. Ada banyak yang ingin dikomentarinya dari omongan Renjun sampai dia tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

"…kadang aku berharap aku tidak pernah dilahirkan."

Lalu Renjun lagi-lagi mengatakan sesuatu yang terus membuat Jeno merasa salah dengar. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus sih. Cuma karena aku rasa, aku terlalu lemah untuk ini –untuk hidup. Aku tidak sekuat teman-temanku yang lain, dan itu membuatku terus merasa ada yang kurang. Kalau mau dianalogikan, rasanya seperti sebenarnya ada buku panduan dalam menjalani hidup dengan baik dan benar, tapi saat panduan itu diberikan, hanya aku yang tidak ada di sana sehingga semua orang selain aku punya buku panduan itu, dan mereka merahasiakan itu dariku." Dia menatap Jeno tepat di mata. Matanya memancarkan rasa ingin tahu dan kilatan berharap. "Jadi, apa kamu punya buku panduannya? Buku panduan bagaimana caranya hidup dengan benar supaya akhirnya aku juga bisa bahagia?"

Jeno masih tidak bisa menjawab. Dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa sosok kecil yang selama ini memainkan piano dengan nada kesukaannya itu ternyata sebenarnya punya banyak pertanyaan rumit dalam kepala. Jeno hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil tertawa sekenanya. Dia menampik omongan Renjun dengan tawanya. "Apa-apaan itu? Mana ada hal semacam panduan hidup? Kamu bisa melucu juga ternyata ya?"

Jelas. Jeno dapat dengan jelas melihat Renjun kecewa dengan jawabannya. Dia tidak mengatakan itu lewat senyumnya, tapi jelas sekali dari tatapannya yang dilempar. Dia kecewa. Dia berharap lebih.

"Aku masih tidak yakin kenapa kamu mengajakku bicara di sini, tapi pemikiranmu soal aku itu tidak sepenuhnya benar."

"Hm?" Renjun menoleh waktu Jeno akhirnya bicara lagi.

"Iya. Tolong koreksi aku kalau salah, tapi aku menangkap kesan kamu mengira aku itu sempurna tanpa celah—…."

"Iya."

Rasanya hampir tersedak, Jeno membatin.

"Bukannya kamu tahu sendiri manusia tidak ada yang sempurna?"

"Aku percaya itu, tapi kamu pengecualian."

Ingin saja Jeno kembali beradu argumen –dirinya itu bukan siapapun yang spesial sampai-sampai dibilang pengecualian! Tapi ketika dia melihat ke dalam mata Renjun yang sayu tapi juga berkesan sangat fokus, Jeno tahu semua pembelaannya tidak akan didengar sedikit pun.

Jeno membuang muka. Dia tidak bisa terus balas menatap Renjun yang menatap matanya seperti itu lama-lama.

Renjun lalu bertanya pelan, "…apa kamu juga berpikir aku aneh?"

Ah. Renjun ini hobinya membuat Jeno bingung ya? Apa-apaan pertanyaan macam itu?

"Kenapa aku harus berpikir begitu? Aku memang merasa ada yang berbeda dari kamu, tapi bukan konotasi seburuk itu, tenang saja."

Renjun terlihat tidak puas, tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya kembali menggerakkan ayunan, layaknya sedang menimang-nimang apakah pilihannya untuk bicara dengan Jeno seperti ini adalah keputusan tepat. Ya, dia memang seperti itu. Mudah percaya. Dia percaya Jeno pasti akan merespons sebagaimana mestinya, terlepas dari cara pikir mereka yang kelihatannya berlawanan.

Baru saja Renjun ingin mengajak Jeno pulang, Jeno sudah lebih dulu berdeham. Dia akan bicara.

"Jujur ya? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti di bagian mana kamu merasa aku itu pengecualian dari kata-kata 'tidak ada manusia sempurna'," kata Jeno, sambil sesekali melihat Renjun, memastikan apa dia mendengarkan atau tidak. "Karena ya, aku juga punya pendapat pribadi soal apa yang kamu bilang 'berusaha'."

Jeno tidak butuh Renjun memintanya menjabarkan seperti apa pendapatnya. Dia bisa lihat dari ekspresi Renjun yang menunggu dengan sabar. "Jadi kamu beberapa waktu terakhir tidak bermain piano lagi, itu karena kamu belajar? Atau apa?"

"Belajar. Tapi aku tetap merasa tidak mengerti apapun," jawabnya dengan nada rendah. Malu. Tapi jujur. "Sia-sia kan?"

"Tidak, tidak. Tidak ada yang namanya sia-sia, Renjun. Semua hal baik itu pasti ada hasilnya."

Tangan Renjun dengan kaku menggenggam rantai ayunan waktu tahu ucapan klise seperti itu ternyata dipercaya Jeno. Percaya hal macam itu, Renjun sudah lewat masanya.

Jeno lalu bicara soal bagaimana dia selama ini benar-benar menikmati permainan piano Renjun di jalan pulangnya. Rasanya seperti melepas penat. "Aku terus berpikir, kira-kira apa aku bisa suatu hari secara langsung bilang pada siapapun orangnya yang bermain piano seindah itu kalau aku sangat menyukai permainannya? Karena, pertama, aku tipe canggung dengan orang baru. Walaupun misalnya aku tidak begitu, aku juga tidak mungkin tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu rumahnya hanya untuk bilang aku suka pianonya kan? Kalau aku melakukan hal itu, aku otomatis orang aneh!"

Renjun merengut tanpa berkomentar apa-apa. Dia tahu Jeno belum selesai bicara.

"Tapi kalau tahu ternyata yang bermain itu teman SD-ku sendiri, kurasa harusnya aku benar-benar mengetuk pintu saja ya? Lalu bilang, 'hei, permainan pianomu bagus! Mainkan lebih lama lagi! Kamu benar-benar berbakat!'. Seperti itu."

Jeno mengakhiri ucapannya begitu Renjun diam dengan mata mengerjap. Dia tersenyum, terlihat dari matanya yang membentuk bulan sabit yang di malam itu kebetulan tidak tampak.

"Berbakat?" Renjun mengulang, lalu diiyakan Jeno. "Siapa?"

"Kamu, Renjun!" Jeno meraih tangan Renjun yang sudah tidak menggenggam erat rantainya –tangannya lemas dan cenderung terkulai. "Tanganmu ini hadiah Tuhan. Ada bakat pada tanganmu ini, tangan yang bisa merangkai nada piano seindah itu. Kamu tahu itu?"

"…Tidak. Aku tidak berbakat." Dia membantah tanpa terlihat berniat akan menarik kembali tangannya dari Jeno. "Piano itu cuma caraku lari dari tugas sekolah…tidak lebih."

Jeno terkekeh sambil mengusap punggung tangan Renjun yang tiba-tiba mendingin. "Jangan bohong. Soal itu, aku juga punya pemikiran sendiri."

Kali ini, dia benar-benar menjelaskan dari awal. Bagaimana dia juga tahu, nilainya itu bagus, memuaskan, dan guru-guru semua memuji dirinya karena itu. Dia bilang, nilainya itu didapatkannya karena menuruti perintah guru untuk belajar dan mengerjakan tugas. "Makanya, sebenarnya, nilai-nilai itu seharusnya bukan apa-apa."

"Maksudmu?"

"Coba, pikirkan ini." Jeno melepas tangan Renjun, lalu mulai menegapkan posisi duduknya. "Mungkin nilaiku bagus, tapi itu hanya karena aku serba menuruti apa kata guru. Guru menyuruhku mengerjakan tugas, maka akan kukerjakan sesuai perintah. Setelahnya, mereka akan memberiku nilai bagus. Sudah kan? Lalu apa?" dia memenggal kalimatnya, merasa lucu dengan wajah Renjun yang terlihat berusaha mencerna omongannya yang berkesan tak berdasar. "Kalau memikirkan saat aku sedang mengerjakan tugas yang disuruh guru untuk kerjakan, dan di luar sana ada orang –misalnya kamu— yang sudah paham benar apa yang menjadi minatmu, apa yang disenangimu –seperti kamu sangat menyukai piano dan benar-benar menekuni itu, rasanya malah aku yang berkesan lebih luntang-lantung. Aku hanya menuruti apa kata orang, dan menurutku, itu sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang mengasah."

Atas dasar apa Jeno bicara demikian? Oh, itu adalah hasil renungannya dulu waktu SMP. Dia tiba-tiba saja mempertanyakan kenapa bisa-bisanya ada yang bersikap tak peduli sekolah ataupun nilai… bahkan sampai berkata hal-hal seperti itu tidak penting. Padahal bagi Jeno, hal-hal tidak penting itu justru sangat berharga.

Dia mempertanyakan banyak hal. Sampai akhirnya dia sadar kalau semua orang itu punya perannya masing-masing.

"…Kenapa kamu bisa berpikiran begitu?" Renjun bertanya atas dasar tidak mengerti. Dia tidak akan pernah menyangka omongan seperti itu keluar dari orang yang jelas-jelas menjunjung tinggi nilai.

"Yah, aku memang sering datang kelas bimbingan. Tapi tidak jarang juga aku cuma datangnumpangmakan atau bengong-bengong. Aku jadi bisa memikirkan banyak hal."

Renjun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, memikirkan lagi soal apa yang dikatakan Jeno tadi, sementara Jeno mulai melihat atas, melihat langit malam. Senyumnya mengembang menyadari tepat saat mereka selesai bicara, langit pun mulai terlihat lebih terang –bulan mulai tampak. Bintang-bintang terlihat lebih jelas, membentuk semacam penunjuk arah pulang.

Ketika dirasanya tubuh tidak kuat menghalau dinginnya udara malam lebih lama lagi, Jeno bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengajak Renjun pulang. "Sudah larut. Ayo, pulang," katanya. "Begini-begini, aku juga masih takut bakal ada yang tiba-tiba muncul di kegelapan."

Renjun, sejujurnya masih menganggap Jeno pengecualian. Dia hanya menghela napas mendengar Jeno bilang dia takut gelap. "Kamu tadi bilang aku tidak boleh bohong, tapi sekarang malah kamu yang bohong. Dasar tidak konsisten."

Jeno terkekeh lalu mulai berjalan beriringan dengan Renjun yang tersenyum geli.

Perjalanan pulang Jeno malam ini lagi-lagi tanpa suara piano, seperti beberapa hari terakhir. Jalanan juga masih sama gelapnya dengan kemarin-kemarin, masih tanpa lampu.

"Besok-besok," kata Renjun ketika akan memasuki rumahnya. "Ketuk saja pintunya kalau ada suara piano. Kamu bisa mendengarkanku main piano di dalam. Jangan di luar seperti kemarin-kemarin lagi. Di luar seperti tadi dingin kan?"

Jeno mencetikkan jari. Mungkin itu caranya mengiyakan. "Oke, siap. Aku terima tawaran kursi VIP-nya, pianis berbakat!"

"Berisik, Jeno!"

Sampai hari ini pun sebenarnya semua masih sama saja. Sampai akhir, jalan menuju rumahnya tetap gelap. Tapi setelah melihat temannya yang berparas lebih kecil darinya itu akhirnya tidak semuram saat terakhir mereka bertemu, Jeno rasa, tidak ada masalah. Rasanya, kalaupun ternyata jalanan ini memang akan tetap gelap untuk seterusnya, ia tidak akan keberatan lagi.

End.

a/n. endingnya tidak bersih ges tapi tidak apa-apa lah ya haha.

Akhirnya ff dari juli 2017 bisa ditamatin wkwkk

A little side note ú~ù ini ngambil dari pas aku masih persiapan Un wkwk. Di jalan mau ke rumahku waktu itu gelap banget beneran ga ada lampu. Terus di situ ada rumah yg tiap malem emang ada suara piano bagus banget. Aku tiap pulang abis bimbel denger suaranya kayak jeno tapi gak sampe ditungguin wkwk dia jalan kaki, aku mah naik ojek yha.

Ff ini dikit peminat grgr emang ga ada romens romensnya sih ya wkwk tapi issokay!


End file.
